Sweet Sorrow
by BonneNuit
Summary: Ichigo is in an abusive relationship with Kenpachi. Nnoitra sees Ichigo in the café he works at and starts hitting on him shamelessly. Will he make things worse for Ichigo, or better? KenIchi and NnoIchi. No underage readers.
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing: Beginning is KenpachixIchigo, but in the end it's NnoitraxIchigo.**

**Summary: Ichigo is in an abusive relationship with Kenpachi. Nnoitra sees Ichigo in the café he works at and starts hitting on him shamelessly. Will he make things worse for Ichigo, or better? This is my attempt at a more serious yaoi story.**

**Contains: Yaoi, sex, smut, lemons, abuse, rape (KenIchi, not NnoIchi), violence, cursing.**

**Written for Vudupins… ya know why ;)**

Isclaimerday: Iway oday otnay ownway Eachblay orway akemay anyway oneymay

offway ofway isthay orystay.

For those who don't know Pig Latin, here is the disclaimer: I do not own bleach or make any money off of this story.

**This story is going to be five chapters, not ten.**

Sweet Sorrow: Chapter 1

The orange haired man trudged up the steps to his apartment, exhausted from the classes he was taking at uni and his job at the cafe. He frowned when he heard the TV blaring from inside, signaling Kenpachi's presence. He was back early from his business trip. Ichigo opened his door with a heavy sigh and frowned at the beer cans which were littering the small apartment which had been clean in the morning.

"Ichigo."

Kenpachi had snuck behind him when his back was turned and had encased him in a tight hug. Ichigo stiffened and then relaxed into. His eyes slid shut as he remembered when Kenpachi's strength brought warmth and comfort to him. Even now it felt good to be wrapped in the other man's strong arms, but Ichigo couldn't kid himself. He knew what would come next, what always came next.

Kenpachi's mouth found his neck and Ichigo tilted his head to the side, hoping that Kenpachi wouldn't leave any visible marks. Kenpachi pulled his shirt to the side slightly and bit down hard. Ichigo bit down on his lip to stifle the cry of agony and shuddered as blood began to trickle down from the wound.

"My Ichigo."

Ichigo tried to take the bad with the good. He tried to look over all of Kenpachi's flaws, but he didn't know how much longer he could live like this. As Kenpachi tugged his pants down and took him on the floor dry and without any preparation, Ichigo knew he had to do something.

After Kenpachi finished and went back to watching TV, Ichigo barely managed to walk to the bathroom. He let out a silent groan as he turned on the shower and the hot water relaxed his body. Blood and semen mixed with the water as it circled down the drain and Ichigo stared at it for a moment, almost hypnotized, and then began to cry.

The worst part about being with someone like Kenpachi was that Ichigo really loved him.

…

Nnoitra tapped his pencil in aggravation as he waited for his coffee. He was meeting a possible client here and got there a bit early so he ordered his drink. Which had yet to arrive.

He loosened his tie slightly and cursed that his job made it necessary for him to be presentable for clients. It was too hot to wear a full suit, but he still had a button down, long sleeve shirt on and the cursed tie which was too snug for his liking. He tapped his fingers on the table in irritation as he looked at the clock and realized both the coffee and his client were late.

"I'm sorry for the wait, sir." An orange haired man wearing a black t shirt with the café's skull logo on it set his coffee in front of him. Nnoitra snorted as he saw the boy was wearing an apron as well, which Nnoitra associated strictly with women. Or men like this one who looked like he would make a nice sight bent over the table.

"Is there anything else I could get you, sir?" Nnoitra glanced up at his face and was pleased to see that the server was attractive, if a bit grouchy with the scowl he wore despite the smiled plastered on his face.

"Are ya on the menu?" Nnoitra glanced at the name tag. "Ichigo?"

Ichigo's scowl deepened and he glared at the customer. "If that's the best pickup line you have, then definitely not." He turned sharply and began to walk away but not before shooting back over his shoulder: "And I'm already taken."

Nnoitra grinned sinisterly despite the rejection and leaned back in his seat to cross his arms behind his head. "Hey." He stopped another server that was walking by. "I'd like ta get some strawberry cheesecake and get that orange haired guy take it out ta me." The server nodded and then disappeared.

A few minutes later an even more pissed off Ichigo stomped out and slammed the cheesecake down and glared at him. "Is that all, sir?" Ichigo said through gritted teeth.

"I wouldn't say no ta a quick fu-"

Ichigo turned on his heal and disappeared again, leaving Nnoitra snickering. He certainly was a cute little shit. Unfortunately, his client took that moment to show up.

"I'm sorry I'm late." The flustered woman said and took a seat. Immediately Nnoitra flipped over to his professional mode and smiled at her although it took a lot of effort.

"It's fine." He assured her pleasantly despite the thoughts running through him mind on how women could never be expected to be on time.

"So, did you find anything?" She whispered to him after looking around the room cautiously. Nnoitra slipped a manila envelope over to her and she slid out the photos.

The woman gasped and dropped them, covering her face with her hands and fighting back tears. "That dirty bastard!" She hissed and thankfully didn't start sobbing. "I knew he was cheating."

Nnoitra did his best to look sympathetic while trying not to look at the clock. She dabbed her slightly wet eyes and straightened up. "Mr. Jiruga, thank you for your work." She said primly as she straightened the photos and slid them back into the envelope with slightly shaking hands.

Nnoitra said nothing in response and simply nodded. An answer like 'it was a pleasure' would probably make her angry so he kept silent.

"Your payment." She wrote a check, her expensive rings flashing in the light as she signed it and then handed it over to him.

"If yah ever need me again, don't be afraid ta call."

Nnoitra had spent a lot of time trying to sound educated, but he still drawled over the 'ooh' sounds like 'you' and 'to'. Thankfully this woman didn't seem to mind, or maybe she just assumed anyone that wasn't as rich as her sounded like that. Of course Nnoitra didn't care as long as his clients paid well, and this one put him several grand richer in the bank. It didn't even take long to take the pictures because her good for nothing hubby couldn't seem to wait to jump a woman after his wife was out of the house.

She left and Nnoitra was left alone to stare at the cute server who was at another table and bending over to set the drinks down. He fought the urge to whistle because this was a high class café but he did give Ichigo a smirk when he turned around and saw Nnoitra checking him out.

Ichigo held up his other hand to block the view from the other diners and flipped him off. Nnoitra's smirk widened and he mouthed the words 'any time' back to him. Ichigo turned around with a huff and walked back to the counter while Nnoitra shamelessly watched his hips sway.

He finished his coffee and checked the time again. He had better get back to the office and check his phone calls to see if he could polish a few more measly jobs off before he finished for the day.

As Nnoitra left he saw the cute orange haired server sipping some coffee outside on his break. With a smirk, he moved next to him and withdrew one of his cards. "Call me if you want ta release some of the pent up tension ya have."

Ichigo scowled and refused to take it so Nnoitra slid it into the pocket of his apron then strolled off looking like the cat that got the canary. He got back to the office and didn't even glance at his secretary Tesla who seemed to hang on his every word.

"Jiruga-sama."

Why couldn't have Ichigo been as eager as Tesla to be near him? It would have made it a lot easier.

"Aizen-sama called and wanted to reschedule your meeting for Thursday."

Ichigo would be cute as a secretary. Nnoitra wondered if he was looking for another job.

"Jeagerjaques called repeatedly, demanding that we stop stealing his clients."

Maybe the next time Nnoitra went to get coffee there he could ask Ichigo if he was interested.

"Your sister-in-law, Neliel, called and asked if you wanted to have dinner with her. She thinks you don't get out enough."

Would Ichigo scowl even during sex? Nnoitra bet he scrunched up his nose and chewed on his lower lip.

"And a potential client scheduled a meeting for 4 o'clock today."

Nnoitra was pulled out of his thoughts. "Don't I have another meeting at four?"

"The man you were meeting said that he discovered the thief was his son, so he canceled."

"Hmph." Nnoitra took a sip of the coffee Tesla made him and grimaced. Definitely the cheap stuff, not like what Ichigo had made. "Get some new coffee."

"Yes, Nnoitra-sama."

…

Ichigo was closing up the café today, much to Kenpachi's disgruntlement, so he was left alone as he wiped the counters door and flipped the chairs onto the tables for the cleaning lady to sweep under. He undid his apron and was about to toss it into the laundry when he felt something stiff in the pocket. He reached in and pulled out the card that the man had stuffed in the earlier and read it.

'Nnoitra Jiruga- Private Investigator.'

Ichigo rolled his eyes and threw it in the trash. He'd probably never see the guy again anyways, not that he would ever consider the notion of cheating on Kenpachi. Ichigo doubted whether he would be able to live through that.

He thought of the dark haired man in the suit again and blushed. Jiruga's personality didn't seem to match his professional clothes and occupation, but Ichigo assumed he put on a front to get work. Ichigo frowned and went back to closing up the café and locking it up.

A horn honked behind him and Ichigo jumped, turning around to glare at Kenpachi who grinned at him from in the car. Ichigo opened the door and hopped in.

"No hello-kiss?" Kenpachi asked and Ichigo dutifully leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"How was your day, Kenpachi?"

"Busy." Kenpachi shifted the car in gear. "We had a few clients who didn't want to pay up, so it got messy."

"Hm."

Ichigo twitched as Kenpachi reached over and entangled their fingers together without saying anything. Ichigo liked moments like this, despite how few and far between they were. It made him feel like Kenpachi really did love him.

"Do you want to go out to dinner?"

"I just want to get home."

"Good, so do I."

Ichigo mentally winced at that, hoping it wouldn't mean more sex but knowing that it would.

"Ah, Kenpachi?"

"What?"

"Can we take a break for tonight..?"

He trailed off as Kenpachi glanced at him and narrowed his eyes.

"Just because you've been pretty rough lately and I have early classes tomorrow…"

"Tch, if you think that's rough then you haven't seen anything yet." Ichigo bit his lip until it bled and silently screamed as Kenpachi's grip on his hand grew even tighter and his bones ground together.

"Ken-Kenpachi!" Ichigo managed to get out and gasped as his hand was finally released. Kenpachi glanced at him once more before paying attention to the road.

"Don't be such a pussy, Ichigo."

When they got home they barely made it to the bedroom before Ichigo's clothes were yanked off and he was thrown onto the bed. Ichigo dug his nails into the bed and gasped as he was pushed into roughly.

"You're as tight as ever." Kenpachi growled into his ear and jerked him off with harsh, fast movements that had him more in pain then in pleasure. When Kenpachi finally came, he groaned in relief. Kenpachi seemed to be in a relatively loving mood because he wiped up Ichigo's bleeding body and tucked him under the covers before sliding next to him.

A few minutes later his snores filled the room and Ichigo turned on his side and curled into the fetal position. Kenpachi followed his movement unconsciously and slung an arm around his waist, possessive of him even in his sleep. Ichigo closed his eyes and leaned into the warmth and wished that they could always be like that.

**LINE**

**Nnoitra as a PI sends me into a fit of giggles, but I can totally see him doing that as a profession. I just hope that I can keep him in character, although I think it's okay because in the few ficlets/story I've written before with him I have managed. **

**If anybody has any corrections or constructive criticism, I welcome them, as well as one word reviews… The NnoitraxIchigo filter deserves more love!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Anon Replies- Blacksebonzakura2: Ken-chan is very mean in this story… I feel bad for Ichi (almost) and I can very much picture him as a secretary =D Your review was fine! Don't worry about it. Yes, I will be including snippets of Kenpachi and Ichigo's relationship before this all happened to give the readers some insight. **

**Beta'd by Warrior Nun- thank you very much!**

Sweet Sorrow: Chapter 2

The next morning Ichigo was sore and cranky, but he still went to class and simply tried to hide his limp. He had alienated himself from his classmates since he started his relationship with Kenpachi so it wasn't like there was anyone there that cared enough to question him.

Ichigo liked college because it was an escape from home. When he was at school, he didn't have to worry about whether or not Kenpachi was in a good mood, and whether that good mood would entail violence. But more and more it didn't matter what sort of mood he was in, he still hurt Ichigo.

When Ichigo first met Kenpachi, it wasn't love at first sight. They met at a club, and Ichigo was dancing by himself when Kenpachi had come up behind him and smacked him on the ass. Ichigo turned around and hit him in the jaw, which escalated into an all-out brawl that ended with Ichigo and Kenpachi being 'escorted' out of the club. Then Kenpachi asked for his number.

Violence was something Ichigo was used to when fighting, but it was important to him that it was kept out of relationships. Sure when he and Kenpachi sparred it was no big deal if a hit or two landed, but it was completely different when they were at home. It was one-sided and Ichigo didn't like it, which he had said many times before. Now here Ichigo was, separated from his peers by an invisible wall that he himself put up.

Ichigo limped to class and took a seat in the far back. The professor gave him an odd look, but didn't say anything. Ichigo was used to this because of his hair. His teachers didn't care about it most of the time because he was a good student, but he knew that if he made one wrong move that would no longer be true.

Luckily Ichigo managed to schedule all of his classes so they were one after another rather then being spread apart, which mean he was finished with his classes at twelve. He immediately hopped onto his bike and biked over to the café where it was cram packed with people for the lunch hour.

A very harassed looking Orihime was at the register and she gave him a thankful look once she saw him. Ichigo nodded at her and popped into the restroom to change into his work clothes and then punched his time card. He tied his black apron around his waist and slipped a few bobby pins into his hair to keep it out of his eyes, and then he was ready to go.

He approached his first table and plaster on his fake smile, although once he saw who was sitting there it almost faltered, but he quickly recovered.

"Hello, sir, what can I get for you today?"

Nnoitra Jiruga smirked broadly at the stiff waiter and leaned back to examine him.

"Ya shouldn't throw yourself at me so much, it's unprofessional." Nnoitra drawled and watched with interested as a dangerous glint appeared in Ichigo's eyes.

"Are you on the job as well, Mr. Jiruga?" Ichigo's eyes flared and Nnoitra had to suppress the urge to smack the tempting man's ass.

"I may be meeting a client, but that's confidential." Nnoitra's grin widened as he blatantly looked over Ichigo's body. "Why, do ya wan to go on a date later?"

"Sorry, but I'm busy." Ichigo tapped his pen against the pad of paper in impatience.

"How 'bout tomorrow?"

"Busy. Now what can I get you?"

"Plain coffee. How about on Friday?"

"I'm busy." Ichigo gave him one last irritated glance and moved onto the next table to take their order.

Nnoitra tilted his head to the side and took the opportunity to check out Ichigo's ass. Ichigo turned around and caught Nnoitra looking which made him scowl. Nnoitra just smile and pretended like all that killing intent wasn't being directed at him. Nnoitra knew that Ichigo wanted nothing more than to hit him, but Ichigo must have liked his job because he managed to restrain himself.

Nnoitra straightened in his seat and composed himself as he caught sight of someone fitting the description of his potential client. He reluctantly looked away from Ichigo and went into his professional mode. The man looked around nervously and fiddled with the cuffs of his suit before walking over and sitting in the chair across from Nnoitra.

"Discretion is of the utmost concern." The man said immediately and Nnoitra fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"Right now, we're just two men having a cup of coffee." Nnoitra assured him. Ichigo arrived with the beverage in question and practically shoved it on the table, making the coffee spill over slightly.

"Your coffee, sir." Ichigo said coldly and then turned to the other man with a smile. "Is there something I can get for you?"

"Espresso. No cream or sugar." The man said briskly and then turned back to Nnoitra as Ichigo left. "Somebody you know?"

"I've been here before." That was all Nnoitra said on the subject and then they got down to business. They finished quickly since it was only a matter of establishing whether Nnoitra would take the job. Nnoitra would draw up a contract when he got back to the office, or rather he would make Tesla do it.

As he left, he passed by Ichigo who was carrying an order of drinks. Nnoitra took advantage of his hands being full and slipped his business card into the waist of his pants. Ichigo let out a startled yelp as Nnoitra's fingers brushed against his bare skin and nearly dropped the tray of drinks.

"Call me. Don't lose it this time." With that, Nnoitra strolled off and Ichigo was left flushed and angry. Heh, Ichigo so wanted him.

…

Ichigo was tired and sore when he finally got back home. Kenpachi was sprawled on the couch and watching TV, but he stood when Ichigo came in.

"Ichigo."

Ichigo, who was taking off his coat, pause mid motion and felt dread coil in his stomach. He knew that tone of voice, and it didn't bear well for him.

"Kenpachi?" He turned to look at Kenpachi who frowned heavily at Ichigo.

"Ikkaku stopped by today and told me the funniest thing."

Ichigo swallowed as he tried to think of something he might have done to incur the wrath of Kenpachi.

"He told me you were flirting with another man at work."

Fuck! Ikkaku must have stopped by to check up on him, as Kenpachi sometimes requested, and saw what was going on with Nnoitra. Kenpachi was a very jealous boyfriend, which was proven several times in their relationship when Ichigo's old boyfriends showed up. He usually didn't take it too far, but once he actually sent one of them to the hospital for daring to ask Ichigo to dinner.

"Kenpachi, wait, it's not…"

A large first hit him hard in the stomach, making Ichigo stagger back to slump against the wall as he gasped for breath. Strong fingers gripped his chin and his cringing face was tilted upward to look at Kenpachi.

"Who do you belong to?"

"I don't belong to anyone!"

Instead of looking pissed off, Kenpachi seemed happy by his proclamation and crushed his lips against Ichigo's. When they parted, Ichigo's lips were bleeding from Kenpachi's sharp teeth and Kenpachi grinned broadly, stroking Ichigo's hair.

"I love that fire of yours." Kenpachi said and his had begun to wander underneath Ichigo's clothes. They moved over his sides and caressed his chest before he dragged his nails into his stomach hard, making Ichigo hiss as red lines appeared. "If you ever show that to anyone else, I'll kill them and I can guarantee it will take you a long time to recover from what I do to you."

Ichigo gasped as he was forced to face the wall and his pants dropped to the ground. He knew that he shouldn't just be sitting there and taking it, but his body wouldn't move no matter how much his mind screamed at him to protect himself. He swallowed harshly and stared at the blank wall, grimacing as he heard Kenpachi undo his belts and pants. Kenpachi's hard, muscular body spooned against him and lips sucked on his neck.

Ichigo tried to concentrate on the throbbing welt on his stomach from where Kenpachi had hit him. However that was hard to do when Kenpachi was grunting in his ear and a hard, thick cock was pressing into him. There was no distraction from the pain except for the occasional drag of Kenpachi's hand against his half erect dick.

"Ichigo…" Kenpachi growled possessively and sucked on Ichigo's neck as he jerked his hips forward and slammed Ichigo harder against the wall.

Times like these made it hard for Ichigo to distinguish between how it had once been, and how it was now. With Kenpachi hitting his prostate and stroking his erection, it was easy to pretend that Kenpachi still was like he was before. When Kenpachi would never hit or hurt Ichigo unless they were sparring and he always tended to Ichigo afterwards.

"Kenpachi…"

When it was over, Kenpachi grabbed a beer and sank back onto the couch with his spent cock still hanging out. Ichigo sat on the floor where Kenpachi had left him after coming inside of him and giving his ass a hard slap. He didn't want to stand and go further into their apartment where there was certain to be another round.

He pushed himself off the ground and stagger as his backside throbbed. He shouldn't be moving; he should be lying down and not risking his ass getting jarred. However he also knew that if he stayed there then what Kenpachi would do to him would be much worse. Kenpachi might be taking a break, but that only told Ichigo that he wanted to drag his 'punishment' out.

So he left the apartment and began to wander around the streets, not caring when it started to rain. He was startled out of his dazed state when a car pulled up beside him and the driver's side window rolled down.

"Ichi?"

Nnoitra stared at the beautiful orange haired man that was soaking wet and who didn't seem to care. His hair was plastered to his face and his clothes clung to his body in a way that made Nnoitra stare for a second. He blinked and tried to focus at the situation at hand as he frowned at him.

"What are ya doing out here Ichigo?"

Ichigo scowled and shook his head before he continued walking. Nnoitra drove beside him slowly, but Ichigo remained mute.

"Why don't ya get in the car, it's warm and dry in here."

"I'm not interested, Jiruga." Ichigo said and Nnoitra was taken aback for a moment on how hoarse his voice sounded.

"Ichi-"

Nnoitra was cut off when Ichigo sneezed.

"Just for a cup of coffee." Nnoitra amended and Ichigo gave him a look.

"Nothing's open this late."

"I know a place nearby."

Ichigo hesitated so Nnoitra took advantage of it to press on.

"I'll buy."

"Fine." Ichigo wouldn't have agreed normally, but he was freezing cold and coffee sounded really good right then.

**LINE**

**Go ahead and call me names for this ending, I deserve it. Sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never- ah! Who threw that rock!?**

**Yeah, just kidding. Anyways, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Anon Replies- Jen: I will update soon, and things may be looking up for Ichigo =D**

**Ari266: Haha, that sounds like a 'WWJD?' thing… "What will Kenny do!?" WWKD**

**Blacksebonzakura2: I know, who doesn't want to get in Ichigo's pants? (psst, the answer is no one!)**

**If you don't want to read KenIchi rape, then stop reading when you see the (1) and start reading when you see it again. PS: I DO NOT condone rape in any way shape or form.**

**Beta'd by Warrior Nun, who cleans up all of my mistakes. Thank you!**

Sweet Sorrow: Chapter 3

"What are ya doing out here Ichigo?"

Ichigo scowled and shook his head before he continued walking. Nnoitra drove beside him slowly, but Ichigo remained mute.

"Why don't ya get in the car, it's warm and dry in here."

"I'm not interested Jiruga." Ichigo said and Nnoitra was taken aback for a moment on how hoarse he sounded.

"Ichi-"

Nnoitra was cut off when Ichigo sneezed.

"Just for a cup of coffee." Nnoitra amended and Ichigo gave him a look.

"Nothing's open this late."

"I know a place nearby."

Ichigo hesitated so Nnoitra took advantage of it to press on.

"I'll buy."

"Fine." Ichigo wouldn't have agreed normally, but he was freezing cold and coffee sounded really good right then.

But he still refused to get into the car and Nnoitra ended up parking somewhere and grabbing his umbrella. He couldn't coax Ichigo under the umbrella either, but it was a short walk at least.

They sat across from each other at a small table, Ichigo dripping wet and sniffling while Nnoitra stared at him.

"I thought ya were busy tonight."

Ichigo shifted in his seat and flinched. Nnoitra's eyes narrowed and he scowled at the hickey he saw on Ichigo's neck.

"Or maybe ya _were _busy."

Ichigo scowled at him predictably. "That's none of your business."

"I'm buying ya coffee." Nnoitra muttered in response, which made Ichigo pissed off.

"You're the one that offered!" Ichigo started to stand but Nnoitra quickly reached out a hand to grab his arm and stopped him.

"Chill, I was just asking ya. Sit down and drink your coffee before ya get any sicker."

"I'm not sick." Ichigo said and then sneezed.

"Of course, ya aren't." He said sarcastically. "So what were ya doing out there in the rain?"

"None of your business."

"Tch." Nnoitra leaned back in his chair and studied Ichigo, who was looking into the brown depths of his cup.

"Are ya hurt?"

Ichigo looked genuinely startled by the question and furrowed his brow. "I'm fine."

"Ya are a really bad liar."

Ichigo glared at Nnoitra and lifted his cup to gulp the rest of his drink. "Thanks for the coffee." He said and left abruptly.

Nnoitra stood and threw a few dollars onto the table and followed closely behind him.

"Ya aren't a very good date, leaving in the middle of it."

"This wasn't a date!" Ichigo yelled back at him and stormed down the side walk, sending puddles of water splashing.

"Sure it was." Ichigo's ass was as fine as ever, Nnoitra observed as he was distracted by the sight before him. Ichigo whirled around and shoved him on his chest.

"And stop staring at my ass!"

Nnoitra decided that he couldn't hold back any more and grabbed the back of Ichigo's head. He bent down and pressed their lips together. Ichigo recoiled, but Nnoitra wrapped one arm around Ichigo's waist while the other cradled Ichigo's face and held him there.

Ichigo moaned in protest to the kiss but was ignored by Nnoitra. He kept his mouth firmly shut, which didn't bother Nnoitra who moved his lips over Ichigo's and darted his tongue out to caress them.

Despite himself, Ichigo enjoyed the kiss. He forgot himself for a moment and relaxed his mouth, which Nnoitra took advantage of to slip his tongue inside. They kissed with the rain pouring down around them until Nnoitra slid his hand down and grabbed a handful of that firm ass he had been ogling. Ichigo tensed immediately and struggled to get away. He bit down on Nnoitra's tongue sharply and Nnoitra winced before letting go of the struggling man.

"You asshole!"

"Tch." Nnoitra spat a mouthful of blood onto the ground. "Ya kissed me back, so don't act like ya didn't like it."

"Fuck. You." Ichigo turned and stormed away, leaving Nnoitra to stare after him.

He held his anger all the way back to his apartment where he had to pause and calm himself lest he blew up at Kenpachi.

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo was surprised to see Kenpachi getting off his motorcycle, and by the looks off it, was just as wet as Ichigo was.

"Kenpachi?"

"Where the hell have you been!?"

Ichigo flinched as Kenpachi grabbed his jaw and squeezed it tightly until he winced in pain.

"Well? Where were you!?"

"I went for a walk."

Kenpachi snorted and punched Ichigo hard in the stomach, knocking the breath out of him and bruising his ribs for the second time that night.

"Ugh…" Kenpachi looked around the deserted street and lifted Ichigo, who was curled in on himself, up and threw him over his shoulder.

"Did you go see that guy you were flirting with, huh Ichigo?"

Ichigo pushed at Kenpachi's shoulders and tried to get him to put him down, but Kenpachi didn't pay it any attention.

"You aren't going to school or work tomorrow, you're staying with me."

Ichigo had no will to complain as Kenpachi carried him in their apartment and dropped him on the bed. He undid his belt and slid it from his jean loops. Ichigo frowned as Kenpachi gripped the buckle and then raised his hand.

(1) "Kenpachi-AH!" Ichigo cried out as the belt snapped over his stomach, which his shirt was thankfully providing some sort of protection.

"Shut up before you wake the neighbors." Kenpachi dragged a kicking and struggling Ichigo into his lap and covered his mouth with his hand. Ichigo bit down, but Kenpachi ignored him as he hooked his fingers over the waist of Ichigo's pants and peeled them down. He first stroked his hand over Ichigo's cold and slightly wet ass from the rain before he raised his hand again.

A loud crack resounded in the room and Ichigo screamed behind Kenpachi's hand.

"You aren't allowed to fuck anybody but me!" Kenpachi said as he brought his hand down again. He did it a few more timed until Ichigo broke down into sobs and his ass was red and raw.

"Sh, sh…" Kenpachi tossed the belt to the side and kissed Ichigo's temple. When Ichigo's cries lessened he pulled his hand away from Ichigo's mouth and wiped the blood from where he had bitten Kenpachi into his shirt.

He pulled Ichigo onto his lap and stroked his back soothingly. Ichigo clenched his eyes shut as he took comfort from the one who hurt him. He buried his head underneath Kenpachi's chin and cringed as Kenpachi undid his pants the rest of the way and pulled out his erection.

Kenpachi spit onto his hand and covered his dick with it before tugging Ichigo's pants down the rest of the way. He moved Ichigo over his erection and Ichigo swallowed as Kenpachi pressed into him surprisingly gently.

"So beautiful." Kenpachi said and groaned as he pushed into the hilt.

Ichigo panted harshly and inhaled as Kenpachi began to move him.

"You're mine and only mine."

_-I can't live this way anymore.- _

"I love you so fucking much."

The pace was quick, too quick, and Ichigo could get no pleasure from it.

"Baby, I love you, why do you make me do this to you?"

Ichigo shuddered and buried his head against Kenpachi's chest.

"I love you." Kenpachi murmured into his hair, and Ichigo could hear the truth in his voice. It only made his decision even harder.

_-I love you Kenpachi, but I won't stay.- (1)_

…

Ichigo slept through the next day and into the late afternoon. When he woke his entire body was sore and he ached, but his mind was energetic with the decision that he made. Kenpachi hadn't come back from work yet, so Ichigo took advantage of the empty house to pack a bag with some clothing and things that were most important to him.

He hesitated, and then wrote a brief note for Kenpachi and left it on the stand in the entryway. Just as he was heading for the door, it opened, revealing Kenpachi who was home earlier than usual.

His eyes instantly took in the bag in Ichigo's hand and the guilty expression and his face darkened.

"Kenpachi, wait…"

"Where the fuck do you think you're going!?"

Ichigo took a step back from his advancing, intimidating form. "I can't do this anymore! I'm leaving!" Fuck what the neighbors thought; Ichigo had to get it through Kenpachi's head that he was serious. Kenpachi was pissed though, and he wasn't going to let Ichigo go that easily, which was why Ichigo wanted to leave before he got back.

Ichigo dropped his bag and was almost able to dodge the hit, but it grazed his ribs and sent him stumbling into the wall. He brought his own fists up and managed to punch Kenpachi in the chest, but Kenpachi wasn't fazed by the pain. He grabbed a hold of Ichigo's wrist and punched him hard in the face, making Ichigo groan as pain exploded around his eye.

(1) Kenpachi shoved him to the floor and yanked his pants undone. Ichigo was so tired of it all- Tired of being hit and molested, tired of loving a man who did nothing but hurt him. He wanted it to end.

Kenpachi thrust in, drawing a ragged scream from Ichigo's lips. He clawed at the floor and Kenpachi growled in his ear.

"You're mine. Mine. MINE!!!" He roared the last part and thrust so hard that Ichigo screamed again.

He wouldn't take this anymore. He reached a shaking hand up and grabbed the leg of the desk while Kenpachi moaned behind him and raped the man he loved. The desk knocked over with a crash, but Kenpachi didn't pay any mind to it. Ichigo's fingers slipped over the paperweight and he twisted his body around with his arm raised. (1)

The paperweight connected with the side of Kenpachi's head with a crunching noise. He fell off of Ichigo and Ichigo scrambled out from underneath him and onto shaky legs. He swallowed as he saw that Kenpachi was bleeding, but he knew that head wounds always bled a lot anyways. He hesitantly felt for a pulse and was relieved when he found a strong one. He wouldn't be charged with murder, at least.

He redid his pants and left his and Kenpachi's apartment for the last time, never to see it again. He had a lot of bad memories there, but also a lot of good ones. Like the time when Ichigo was depressed about the anniversary of his family's death.

Kenpachi had found him in their bedroom, not crying but close as he stared down at pictures of all of them together. He loved them so much and he never thought he would be able to get over them. Kenpachi had gently picked him up in his arms and held him as he cried. The next day he got a camera, just a cheap disposable one that you could get for ten bucks. Then he filled the damn thing up with pictures of just the two of them.

Ichigo was still in love with Kenpachi, but he didn't love him anymore.

Ichigo realized a few blocks away from their- _Kenpachi's- _apartment that he had forgotten his bag. He wasn't going back for it now, though. He also didn't have anywhere to go, other than a hotel which Kenpachi might get his goons to track him down and drag him back. He had no friends because Kenpachi or Ichigo chased them away.

He only had one name in his mind, and he wasn't sure where to find him. The phone and address on Nnoitra's business card didn't give a home address or phone number, but Ichigo rode his bike to a phone booth and looked in one of the phone books there, hoping that Nnoitra was listed. He was.

Ichigo swallowed and felt a small measure of relief that no name rested next to his own. He wasn't married at least. Although he never saw a marriage ring, he couldn't be too sure. Ichigo simply ripped the page out of the phone book and tucked it into his pocket to refer to again. Hopefully Nnoitra wouldn't mind having him there, but Ichigo was more worried about having to stay off his molestation.

**LINE**

**Poor Ichigo, I feel bad for him for being abused and all, but I feel worse knowing that he still loves the bastard. Evil Kenpachi D=**

**I posted a sweet NnoIchi one shot if someone wants to down some fluff to lessen the angst in this chapter, although it's getting better from here out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Anon Replies- Blacksebonzakura2: Kenpachi is a 'big fat dummy butt', and he *will* receive comeuppance for what he did to poor Ichigo…**

**Beta'd by Warrior Nun (who rocks).**

Sweet Sorrow: Chapter 4

When Nnoitra heard his doorbell ring, he never expected to look through the peephole and see Ichigo. He opened the door immediately and gaped at his poor love that looked awful. Granted he was still as beautiful as ever, but he looked like he'd gone a few rounds with a semi truck.

"Ichigo?"

Ichigo shifted and didn't look Nnoitra in the eye.

"I looked up your address in the phonebook." He muttered.

"Ya want to come in?" Nnoitra said, trying to keep the hope from his eyes. Ichigo finally looked up and Nnoitra was shocked by the large bruise that marred half of his face. "Fuck! What the hell happened?" He reached forward to cup Ichigo's face, making Ichigo flinch.

Nnoitra pulled away and narrowed his eyes at Ichigo who looked slightly ashamed. This time Nnoitra reached for him much slower and ran his fingers lightly over the bruise which was still an ugly black-purple color, which meant it was pretty recent.

Ichigo winced at the light touch and Nnoitra's eye darted to Ichigo's brown ones which looked so warm despite the pain he was in.

"Come inside." He pulled away from Ichigo reluctantly and stepped back to let him in. Ichigo hesitantly went in and swallowed at the lavish but comfortable looking room.

"Go ahead and sit down while I get some ice for ya." He did so and took the ice which was wrapped in a small towel gratefully. "Are ya hurt anywhere else?"

Ichigo turned bright red and didn't meet Nnoitra's eye. Nnoitra suspected he knew the nature of the abuse, but he didn't know for sure.

"Is it… did he rape ya?"

Ichigo flinched at the word and Nnoitra had to keep himself from demanding the name of the beast that had hurt his Ichigo so he could kill the bastard himself.

"Do ya need to go to the hospital?"

"N-no, I'm used to it now so I don't need medical attention…"

Nnoitra visibly recoiled at the 'used to it' part and snarled.

"Tell me who it is."

Ichigo was surprised at his tone and glanced at him to see him glowering. "Why?"

"So I can find him and kill him, that's why!"

"No!!!"

Nnoitra was shocked by the loud reply and stared at Ichigo who didn't look very happy.

"Why the hell not!? The bastard raped ya and hit ya! He deserves it!"

"No! I still love him!"

Nnoitra froze. His Ichigo… His beautiful Ichigo, who was abused by some monster, loved another man that was the same monster that hurt him!

Ichigo flinched at Nnoitra's expression and set the ice aside for a moment to rub his arms nervously. "I'm not saying that I deserved it, or that I want to be with him, but I do love him and I can't change that." Tears began to trickle out of his eyes and Nnoitra felt his heart break a little.

"Ichi…" He grabbed him, making Ichigo squawk in indignation, and pulled him into his lap. Ichigo froze for a moment as he was forced to straddle the other man, but Nnoitra just held him tightly and stroked his back.

"Ichigo…" _I love you, _was on the tip of his tongue, but he didn't want to force his emotions on Ichigo when he was so vulnerable. Instead he held Ichigo as he cried and stared off into space. Ichigo's hair really was soft, something he hadn't been able to discover before because his hair had been so wet from the rain. His skin was really soft too.

Nnoitra wanted to lick at the flesh, but held himself back. His Ichigo had been raped and hurt by another man and the last thing Nnoitra wanted was to hurt him as well. He had not idea how someone could hurt Ichigo. Sure Nnoitra could imagine sinking his teeth into Ichigo's neck and marking him, or maybe getting a little rough in bed, but he would never do it if he knew Ichigo didn't want it. He got enjoyment out of knowing Ichigo would want it as well.

After the sobs had quieted down, Nnoitra nudged Ichigo away and studied his face which was red and puffy from crying, not to mention the bruise. He brushed the tears away with his thumb and leaned forward to carefully and slowly kiss the tip of Ichigo's nose. Ichigo blinked as he pulled away and sniffled a little.

"Nnoitra…"

"Don't worry, Ichigo, I would never make ya do something ya don't want to do." Nnoitra said and resisted the urge to kiss him on the lips. "Why don't ya go take a shower while I get the guest bedroom ready for ya?"

Ichigo nodded and then hesitated. "I didn't bring anything else to wear with me." Ichigo studied Ichigo for a minute and then lifted him up while he stood. Ichigo dangled in the air as Nnoitra easily held him up by the armpits and immediately turned bright red. "O-oi!"

"Tch." Nnoitra set Ichigo down again and flipped his cell phone out. "I think my secretary Tesla might have clothes that will fit ya, he can get them to me before ya get out of the shower."

Ichigo nodded gratefully and headed toward where he assumed the bathroom was, and luckily got it right. It felt good to take a shower and wash Kenpachi's last abuse from his skin, rubbing and rubbing until his skin was raw to the touch. He only stopped when the water turned cold and didn't want Nnoitra barging in, wanting to know if he was okay.

He hesitantly left the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist because he didn't want to put on the clothes stained with his blood and semen. He was surprised to find a petit blond man holding a bag of what looked like clothes talking to Nnoitra. He was uneasy and was about to dart back into the bedroom when he spoke.

"Are you Ichigo?"

Ichigo nearly dropped his towel in shock when who he assumed was Tesla ran over to him with a concerned look on his face.

"Oh, you poor dear! That looks like it hurts; did Nnoitra-sama get you something to help with the swelling? I bet he didn't think of it. I got some clothes for you and they might be a little bit big, but they're better than Nnoitra-sama's. You need to dry your hair properly or you're going to catch a cold!"

Ichigo stared at Tesla who tugged him back in the bathroom to get him some medicine and to dry his hair as if he couldn't do it himself. Nnoitra stared too. Tesla ignored the both of them carefully tended to Ichigo who flinched, but didn't pull away from him.

Nnoitra was even more clueless than Ichigo because it was way out of character for him. Maybe because they had only ever met while in professional mode, but he also thought that Ichigo was bringing it out in him. Nnoitra hovered in the doorway and his eyes riveted to his bare skin as Ichigo's towel began to creep down slowly.

Tesla noticed him looking and slammed the door in his face. Nnoitra was highly affronted and slightly worried, but he didn't think that Tesla would hurt Ichigo after that display so he moved away.

He didn't hear anything from the bathroom other than quiet murmurs so he kept himself busy with making tea and fidgeting on the couch. He leapt up when Tesla left the room and he raised an eyebrow at him before grabbed the bag of clothes. He handed them through the door to Ichigo and then closed it before turning back to Nnoitra.

"You're hovering." Tesla commented calmly and Nnoitra fell back onto the couch with a grunt.

"I am not."

"Whatever you say, Nnoitra-sama."

Nnoitra glared at him and then his look softened as he glanced at the door. "Is he… alright?"

"That's not how I would describe his condition exactly, Nnoitra-sama."

"Tch." Nnoitra crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm leaving now; I don't think Ichigo-kun wants to be fussed over too much."

Nnoitra snorted and said nothing more as his secretary took his leave. He didn't want too many people around Ichigo at the moment anyways. He wanted him to feel safe, and he didn't think Ichigo would if he was crowded too much.

Ichigo finally came out of the bathroom looking much better. Nnoitra tried to keep his eyes straying too much, but Ichigo looked good in the loose, long sleeve, white shirt and draw string pants. His hair wasn't completely dry, but just slightly damp. Nnoitra had the urge to nuzzle him and inhale the scent of the soap he had used. The fact that it was the same Nnoitra used made him want to grin.

"Um…" Ichigo shifted a little and looked uncertain. Nnoitra wasn't used to this side of Ichigo, but he thought it was endearing all the same. "Thanks for, you know, everything."

"It's no problem." Nnoitra said and stood while stretching a little. "Ya want me to show ya the guest room so ya can sleep?"

Ichigo nodded and Nnoitra led the way. It wasn't as big as Nnoitra's master bedroom, but it was a good enough size. He had grabbed several extra pillows for Ichigo and had placed them on the bed for Ichigo.

"I think ya are supposed to keep your head elevated when ya get hit that hard." Nnoitra rambled and a small flicker of amusement crept into Ichigo's eyes.

"Yeah, thanks."

Nnoitra nodded and then looked away. "Right, so ya want some more ice to get ya through the night?"

"That sounds good."

Nnoitra nodded and left to go get it while Ichigo closed the blinds so the sun wouldn't wake him at ungodly hours.

"Here."

Ichigo took the ice pack and then set it on the bed. He stepped closer to Nnoitra who swallowed harshly and didn't move a muscle.

"Ichigo…ya don't know what ya do to me." He warned and Ichigo ignored him to brace his hands on Nnoitra's chest and rose up on the tips of his toes to brush his lips against Nnoitra's.

Nnoitra breathed harshly as he fought for control and settled for just gripping Ichigo's arms and rubbing his thumb over the soft flesh. It was a chaste kiss, as kisses go, but it set every nerve in Nnoitra's body aflame with desire and he had to take a step back.

"…Night Ichigo." He practically fled the room and Ichigo smiled softly. Nnoitra was unexpectedly sweet at times.

…

Ichigo ended up telling Nnoitra everything. It was more than Ichigo would ever want to spill in the beginning of their maybe-relationship, but he wanted to employ Nnoitra's investigative skills.

Nnoitra snuck in while Kenpachi was at work at grabbed Ichigo's bag as well as a lot of his other things. He also got to work on filing the paperwork for a restraining order for Kenpachi as well as his friends. Ichigo told him about Kenpachi shady business dealings and Nnoitra went to work gathering evidence to put him behind bars, if not for the abuse, then at least for his other criminal activities.

Ichigo went to school and work (where they were very concerned about him) but it was under Tesla or Nnoitra's watchful eye. It turned out to not be paranoia when Ikkaku tried to kidnap Ichigo from school, with a gun too. Tesla delayed him long enough for the cops to show up, and that was one less pain for Ichigo.

It took too long in Ichigo's opinion, for the cops to finally arrest Kenpachi. Granted they had procedures to follow and laws to abide by, but still. He was sentenced to ten years in prison, with no mention of the abuse that went on. Ichigo didn't want it brought up in court, and didn't even tell the cops about it. All that mattered was that he couldn't get to Ichigo anymore.

Ever so slowly, Ichigo began to not love Kenpachi

**LINE**

**Who expected Tesla to be so…motherly? I think he's good for the both of them (as a friend only of course!) I was initially going to have Tesla mooning over Nnoitra, but I decided I would rather Ichigo and Nnoitra get together smoothly.**


	5. Chapter 5

Anon Replies- BlackSebonzakura2: If you liked the last one, you'll love this one!

Awesome! Continue soon!: haha, thanks!

**This chapter contains a bit of fluff (not to mention smut), but I still kept them in character.**

**Beta'd by (you guess it) the wonderful Warrior Nun! Thank you bunches =3**

Sweet Sorrow: Chapter 5

Tesla didn't think he had ever seen a funnier sight that Nnoitra-sama trying to pick out flowers for Ichigo. He cursed a lot, making old ladies and other customers in the store give him disapproving glances.

"What kind of flowers do ya think he likes?" Nnoitra asked for the tenth time and Tesla sighed heavily.

Each time he answered the same thing, and each time Nnoitra ignored his answer. "I don't know, Nnoitra-sama."

Nnoitra grumbled and stared at the roses. "Do ya think they're too cliché?"

Whatever Tesla might have answered was interrupted by one of the nursery workers. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Yeah, I need some flowers that say 'I love ya and want to fuck ya into the mattress, but it's cool if ya wanna wait.'"

The sweet expression on the girl's face faltered. "I-I'm not sure if we carry flowers that give that exact message."

Nnoitra snorted, making it known that he clearly thought she was an incompetent fool.

"M-maybe if you get her some roses and put that in a note…"

"Ya can't put something like that in a note." Nnoitra rolled his eyes at her incompetence. "And it's a 'he' anyways."

She swallowed nervously. "I-I'll b-be over here if you need any more help." She scurried away quickly.

"Ya would think she didn't even work here for as much help as she was." Nnoitra grumbled and continued to look over the flowers. "Aw, fuck it; I knew I should have looked up the meaning of these things before I came."

He ended up getting Ichigo a dozen roses, with no note. Tesla advised him to take Ichigo to a nice restaurant that wasn't too fancy, because Ichigo would feel out of place.

Ichigo had been living with Nnoitra in the spare bedroom for a couple of months now, and the arrangement worked surprisingly well. It was close to campus, not to mention his work, so it was very beneficial. Slowly yet surely, he was beginning to open up to other people as well. It was Nnoitra and Tesla mostly, but there were a couple of guys in his class by the name of Kira and Shuhei that he got along with as well.

Nnoitra and Ichigo also began a tentative relationship a few weeks after Ichigo began to live with Nnoitra. They didn't have sex, and Ichigo was wary about being touched unless he was the one who was doing the touching. Nnoitra was happy to get him used to it again, and Ichigo smacked him more than once for grabbing his ass while they kissed.

Nnoitra was kind of happy that Ichigo wasn't afraid of contact, but more pissed off than anything. Of course that meant that Nnoitra was on the receiving end, but he thought Ichigo was hot when he was angry.

They hadn't exchanged the words either, which both of them were unsure about. Nnoitra knew he felt that way about Ichigo, but he hadn't quite managed to get the words out. But he was planning on telling Ichigo tonight, which was why he was getting flowers.

"Ichi, I'm home." Nnoitra called out and was happy to see that Ichigo was at the table, reading. He looked up and smiled at Nnoitra when he came in, but raised an eyebrow at the roses.

"Are those for me?"

"Well they certainly weren't given to me."

Ichigo laughed and stood. He leaned up to kiss Nnoitra languidly, almost making Nnoitra forget about the roses and drop them in his haste to embrace Ichigo back. Ichigo pulled away and took the roses from him, bringing them to his face and smelling them.

"Mm, thanks. What's the occasion?"

"Do I need one?" Nnoitra scoffed and reached to grab a vase that Ichigo was having difficulty reaching. "We have dinner planned tonight too."

Ichigo gave Nnoitra a suspicious look as he took the vase. "Alright, what's going on?"

"Can't I just do things for ya without an ulterior motive?" Nnoitra asked grumpily.

"No."

"Tch, ya little bitch." Nnoitra grumbled and pulled Ichigo into another kiss. Ichigo hungrily responded to it, making Nnoitra forget himself for a moment as he stroked Ichigo's back. What he really wanted to do was to suck on the hollow of Ichigo's throat and slide his hands down the back of Ichigo's pants to finger his entrance, but he stopped himself.

Ichigo pulled away from the kiss with his face flushed and Nnoitra smirked. "Ya better get ready, our reservation is soon."

"Um, Nnoitra." Ichigo shifted slightly. "I was kind of hoping we could eat in."

"Yeah?" He studied Ichigo who was red and looking a little nervous. "Whatever ya want."

"Is curry okay? I was already making it."

"It's fine, Ichi."

"Must you insist on shortening my name?" Ichigo grumbled. "I don't call you Nnoi."

"Would ya rather I called ya Strawberry?"

"Go fuck yourself."

Nnoitra snickered and sat at the table so he could watch Ichigo cook. "Ya know why I call ya Ichi?"

"Why?"

"Cuz ya are my only one."

Ichigo turned an alarming shade of red and hastily turned back to the cooking, cursing under his breath and making Nnoitra snicker. His eyes flickered as Ichigo bent over to get something and he turned away quickly. He wanted Ichigo so fucking badly, but he was afraid that if he brought the issue up with him, Ichigo would be afraid of him and his desires.

Dinner was a mostly quiet affair as Nnoitra tried to figure out a way to say what he wanted to say and Ichigo wondered what was up with Nnoitra. As they finished Ichigo grabbed their dishes and put them in the sink, then paused as he felt Nnoitra step behind him and wrap his arms around Ichigo's waist.

"Nnoitra?" Ichigo asked as Nnoitra let his head rest on top of Ichigo's.

"Hmm…" Nnoitra murmured by way of response and Ichigo sighed.

Ichigo turned in his arms and looked up at him. He saw the heat in Nnoitra's eyes and leaned up to kiss him before slowly walking him back. He pulled away and slid his hands over Nnoitra's back.

"Don't you want me, Nnoitra?"

Nnoitra was trying really hard to control himself, but that was almost impossible when Ichigo was staring up at him with those big brown eyes.

"I-I…" Nnoitra stuttered, making Ichigo smirk and then push Nnoitra against the wall before stepping closer.

Instead of leaning up to kiss him, like Nnoitra thought he would do, he pushed Nnoitra's shirt up and caressed his cut torso and chiseled abs. Nnoitra growled and tried to tip Ichigo's chin up to kiss him, but Ichigo dodged his hand and instead dropped to his knees and dipped his tongue into the crevasse of Nnoitra's stomach.

"Fuck, Ichi!"

Ichigo scowled at him for the shortened name and nipped lightly at the skin as his hands went to Nnoitra's belt. Nnoitra stared down at him, wondering if it was some kind of wonderful dream as Ichigo drew out his hard cock and pumped it a few times before sealing his mouth over the head.

"Ah!" Nnoitra couldn't help but groan as Ichigo took him into his mouth. Wet suction covered him and before Nnoitra couldn't even think, Ichigo deep throated him. Nnoitra distantly wondered where Ichigo learned such a thing, but shook it off as he realized that it was probably with Kenpachi.

"Ichigo, wait, I want to come inside of ya…" For a moment Nnoitra wondered if he had taken it farther than Ichigo wanted to go by the look on his face, but then Ichigo pulled away and smiled up at him.

"Yeah."

Nnoitra jerked him to his feet and kissed him possessively before tugging him to his room. He considered going to Ichigo's room so he would feel more comfortable in a familiar environment, but he had lube in his room and he didn't now if Ichigo did.

As the door clicked shut behind them, Nnoitra kissed Ichigo again, this time slowly as he walked Ichigo back to his bed. As the back of Ichigo's knees hit the bed, Nnoitra pushed him back onto it and then shifted him so he was in the middle with his head on a pillow.

"Is it okay?" Nnoitra asked as he undressed Ichigo slowly, savoring the reveal of his flesh which Nnoitra burned into his memory.

"It's perfect."

Nnoitra chanced a look into Ichigo's face and stared at the slight smile before swallowing thickly. Already he felt like he was going to come, and he hadn't even touched himself yet. He hoped he would be able to last once he was finally inside of Ichigo.

When Ichigo was finally completely naked, Nnoitra eyed his body unabashedly. His skin was soft and milky, with a few scars here and there that didn't detract from his beauty what so ever. Nnoitra tried to calm himself as he undid his shirt and let it fall to the side. As he began to push down his already undone pants, courtesy of Ichigo earlier, Ichigo leaned forward and took one of his nipples into his mouth.

Nnoitra groaned and cupped the back of Ichigo's head to press him close, hissing as Ichigo bit down lightly. Ichigo shoved his pants down and grabbed his leaking cock with both hands, making Nnoitra shudder. He pushed Ichigo onto his back and kicked his pants off the rest of the way before kneeling in between Ichigo's spread legs.

Ichigo threw his head back as Nnoitra rubbed their erections together and bit his lower lip. Nnoitra felt himself throb in need and changed his angle so he was sliding between Ichigo's ass cheeks and rubbing at his entrance. Ichigo clutched at his shoulders desperately and moaned as Nnoitra continued the motion slowly.

"L-lube!" Ichigo managed to get out and Nnoitra pulled away despite his need. It would go a lot smoother with lubricant and preparation, and he wanted everything to be perfect for their first time.

He poured the slightly cold lubricant onto his hands and rubbed it in between his fingers to warm it up. He slipped his hand down in between Ichigo's legs and stroked his entrance to make sure he was ready before pushing two of his fingers inside.

Ichigo flinched slightly and Nnoitra was surprised with how tight he was. He supposed it was because it had been so long since he had sex, which made Nnoitra swallow at the thought and then spread his fingers apart.

"Ah…" Ichigo let a little gasp escape his lips as Nnoitra found his prostate and wiggled to get more of the sensation. "Yes, that's so good, fuck Nnoitra, I want you…" The words were more babbles then sentences, and Nnoitra was more than ready to take him.

He pulled his fingers out and poured some more lube onto his hand before Ichigo stopped him by gripping his wrist. "Condom?"

Nnoitra paused and then reached over to the night stand to fumble out the package. He hadn't used them in a while so he was glad that he had them (although he double checked before he left for work in case Ichigo did want to have sex). Ichigo grabbed it out of his hand and tore the package open. Nnoitra watched with lust as Ichigo placed the condom at his head and then leaned down and rolled the condom down with his mouth.

Nnoitra bucked into the sensation, hissing as he felt the warmth of Ichigo's mouth even through the condom and the light scrape of his teeth. Ichigo pulled away and before he could wipe his mouth, Nnoitra kissed him almost savagely, letting Ichigo fall onto his back as he maneuvered himself in between his legs.

He covered the condom with the lubricant he still had on his hand and pushed Ichigo's legs apart. For a second he worried that he was being too forceful, but then Ichigo reached in between his legs and grabbed his erection before guiding it to his entrance.

"Fuck." Nnoitra cursed as he pushed forward and finally slid into Ichigo for the first time.

Ichigo inhaled sharply as the old discomfort reawakened and let his head fall back, trying to relax. Nnoitra entered him slowly, yet steadily and just when Ichigo thought he couldn't take any more of him, Nnoitra gave a sharp thrust and filled him completely.

"Ah!" Ichigo's back arched and Nnoitra sucked on his exposed throat while caressing his body.

"Are ya okay?" Nnoitra finally asked after he had calmed down enough to talk.

"I'm fine." Ichigo said through gasps for breath. "It's just been awhile, and you're big."

Nnoitra felt very smug at that statement and grinned broadly, trying to hide it in Ichigo's neck. Ichigo growled and tapped him lightly on the head.

"Don't smirk, asshole."

"Tch." Nnoitra shifted inside of Ichigo in retaliation, making Ichigo breathe quickly through his nose.

"Nno-Nnoitra!" Ichigo called out and pushed back against him. "That's the spot, fuck!!!"

"Yeah?" Nnoitra pulled out of him and slid back in, moving quicker as Ichigo's cries of discomfort turned to pleasure. "Ichi…" Nnoitra breathed his name as he held Ichigo's slim waist and thrust into him.

An angry vein appeared on Ichigo's forehead and he tugged on Nnoitra's hair. "Use my full name."

Nnoitra winced and detangled Ichigo's fingers before leaning down to kiss him. "Ichigo Kurosaki."

"You know what I mean!"

Nnoitra chuckled and kissed him again before pulling away to change the angle of his thrusts. "Ichigo…"

"AH!" Ichigo threw his head back and bowed his back. "Bastard…" He managed to mutter before coherence was lost to him.

Soon there was no more talking other than the occasionally murmur of each other's names as they made love. Nnoitra was having a hard time holding back from coming as Ichigo's warm entrance tightened around him, signaling how close Ichigo was as well. Nnoitra began to pump him quickly as he flicked his tongue over Ichigo's ear.

"That's it Ichigo, just let it go."

"Fuh… AH!" Ichigo cried out and convulsed as he came. Nnoitra hissed as the heat clenched around his cock. He couldn't hold himself in any longer and he came. Ichigo spasmed and moaned as Nnoitra gave one last thrust, and wished he hadn't asked Nnoitra to use a condom so he could feel it inside of him. But they could always do it next time.

Nnoitra pulled out of Ichigo and Ichigo made a face at the slippery feeling. Nnoitra took off the used condom and tied it shut before throwing it in the general direction of the waste bin. Ichigo sighed and cuddled close to him as Nnoitra wiped him off with his hand and then licked the mess off with his tongue.

He glanced down at Ichigo whose eyes were closed already and draped his arm around him. His heart thumped a little faster as he studied Ichigo's relaxed face and he kissed his hair. Before his courage disappeared, he brushed his lips against Ichigo's ear.

"I love ya, Ichigo."

Ichigo opened his eyes and Nnoitra pulled back enough so that he could look at him directly.

"You love me?"

"Yeah, isn't it obvious?"

Ichigo smiled and Nnoitra felt the fluttering in his stomach dissipate.

"I love you too."

The kiss they shared was sweet and languid before they made love once again. Ichigo felt nothing for Kenpachi anymore and left his past in the past as he made a new future with Nnoitra. They fought occasionally, and more than once Nnoitra made Ichigo cry, but they never got further than words and they always made up for it. Ichigo learned that no matter how much you love someone or how happy you are, love will always be sweet sorrow.

**LINE**

**I loved writing this story… KenIchi and NnoiIchi are two of my top four favorite pairings (right up there with StarrkIchi and ShiroIchi) Definitely expect more of NnoitraxIchigo from me, especially the sequel to **_**Resurrection! **_

**I'm considering writing a prequel for this, but who knows with all the stuff I already have in the works.**


End file.
